Seize the day, for it could be your last
by nagini90
Summary: The night before the final battle, Voldemort finishes up a meeting with his Death Eaters. Years of tension between Voldemort and Bellatrix finally reaches its climax. Bellatrix, Voldemort,   Nagini the snake. Rated M for smut.


_The night before the final battle, Voldemort finishes up a meeting with his Death Eaters. Years of tension between Voldemort and Bellatrix finally reaches its climax. Bellatrix, Voldemort, + Nagini the snake. Rated M for smut._

* * *

><em><em>

"Tomorrow, you will all be here at sundown," Voldemort demanded of his Death Eaters as they sat obediently around the table. His voice was high, inspired by the promise of bloodshed. "Lateness will not be tolerated. We make our move towards Hogwarts immediately, and Potter will be mine by midnight."

A murmur of approval swept around the table. Voldemort's lips curled back in a savage grin. He made eye contact with Bellatrix, whose eyes glinted with sadistic anticipation.

Her heart leapt, in fact. She relished the moments when her master would look at her so meaningfully. It was like a silent exchange of understanding between her and the Dark Lord that only she had the satisfaction of feeling. But she was his most devoted follower, after all, and she deserved such attention from him.

"Tonight I will go summon the giants," he finished.

In the corner, Nagini made a slow hissing sound and Voldemort looked longingly at his darling serpent.

"You are dismissed," he told the table, not taking his eyes away from his precious snake.

Bellatrix let all the other Death Eaters exit the room, as usual, before she allowed herself to rise from the table. She slid her chair back smoothly and stood up. Her eyes flicked involuntarily to her master, and she looked down the moment she realized she had been staring again.

It was time to go. She strode towards the doorway, fighting the urge to linger in her master's presence. She would give anything to stay there with him, but she had learned long ago that he was never in the mood for conversation.

Quietly, Voldemort hissed in parseltongue, "Dinner is in the cellar, Nagini." He then watched the snake slither out of the room to search for the disfigured muggle that awaited her.

Bellatrix's feet stopped before her mind knew what she was doing. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling herself tremble at the sound of her master speaking parseltongue. The smooth purr that came from his lips when he spoke to that snake was something she rarely had the ecstasy of hearing.

She turned around, finding his gaze fixed on her as she hesitated in the doorway. He seemed perplexed - but intrigued - by the fact that she hadn't left yet.

A cheeky smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. "My Lord," she said, looking up at him with her head bowed, "I wonder, perhaps, if you'd like me to accompany you to the giants this evening."

His eyes narrowed and she wondered if she had stepped out of line. The smile twitched away from her face for a millisecond, but she caught herself. She twirled her wand between her fingers, teasing her master with the idea of what that wand was capable of.

Voldemort's eyes swept up and down the lengths of his favourite follower for a moment before he spoke.

"Yes," he finally murmured, "I think that would be a wonderful idea, Bellatrix."

It would be wiser to go with the company of another witch or wizard, he knew, and Bellatrix was certainly the most qualified candidate. She had an unyielding, vicious quality that went unmatched by anyone other than himself.

Bellatrix gave a devilish laugh and slowly moved towards her master so they could apparate together. She found herself charmed by the idea that she would get to spend the entire evening with her master, without the intruding presence of the other Death Eaters.

Voldemort didn't move from his chair for a moment as he watched Bellatrix step towards him. He felt a strange fascination - a desire, even - as he studied her wild hair draping over her shoulders, her bare chest and cleavage as it moved with each breath she took, and her shapely waist as it lay hidden beneath that tight corset.

"Are we leaving now, my Lord?" she asked, letting her lower lip fall into a pout. She didn't take her eyes off the magnificent wizard before her as he sat, almost like a deity, in his chair. She still twirled her wand in her fingers, not wanting her master to forget how much she had pleased him with her brutality in the past.

Voldemort said nothing for a moment. He was suddenly aware at how empty the room had become. It was just him and Bellatrix, and the rest of the house was vacant. Even Nagini was in the cellar, leaving him alone with this exceptional witch. And she truly was exceptional. He watched her fingers twirling her wand and knew just what she was capable of with her magic. He had seen her succeed more than any of his other followers, and he had never seen fear in her eyes. Bellatrix never gave him any reason to doubt her.

He held eye contact with her smouldering glare, feeling her vibrant eyes pierce into him in a way no other witch or wizard could do.

Bellatrix noticed the moment of silence that had suddenly fallen over the room, and she wondered what her master must have been thinking. Again, she worried briefly whether she had crossed a line. But something about the way he looked at her said otherwise. She smiled wryly.

Voldemort rose from his seat and glided across the room towards Bellatrix. He never had a doubt in his mind that they would win the battle tomorrow, but somewhere deep within him, he was still human. He still felt that mortal pain of uncertainty of the outcome.

He still felt that he should seize the day, for this could be his last.

His lips crashed onto Bellatrix's before she even had time to realize what was happening. He wrapped his arms firmly around her and pulled her into him, feeling the full length of her luscious body against his.

He always knew that he needed her. But now, he realized that he _wanted _her.

Bellatrix's heart felt like it erupted in the bliss of the moment. She opened her lips and kissed him back with years of pent up desire. For as long as she'd known him she had wanted him more than anything in the world, and right now, he was hers. His lips moved smoothly as his hand ran passionately through her jungle of hair, and she gave a soft moan as she felt his tongue play with hers.

"My Lord," she had time to sigh as he pulled away for a moment, but then he was back on her lips, kissing her roughly and pushing her back towards the wall.

"Bellatrix," he breathed in response, realizing just how long he had wanted her for. How come he never let himself have this beautiful witch before? He could have had her at any time, he was sure of it, but for some inexplicable reason he waited until now to take her.

She felt her back and head slam into the wall and made a small noise into his mouth as he kissed her. Her breathing quickened and her chest heaved into his. Her corset was making it hard to breathe, but that didn't matter because Voldemort was already unfastening it with his wand. The laces had been slowly undoing themselves since the moment Voldemort had decided to kiss her.

Now, the corset was slipping off her chest and Voldemort reached out to pull it swiftly away from her body. With another flick of his wand, he removed her dress, and then tossed his wand to the floor so he could use his hands for the rest of the work.

Bellatrix gasped as she found herself naked before him, but nonetheless pulled him closer in a passionate frenzy. She gave a flick of her own wand to unfasten Voldemort's robe, but before she could finish he snarled at her and pushed her roughly back into the wall. He snatched the wand from her hand and tossed it on the table behind them.

"You will do as I say," he growled sternly, and moved in to kiss her again before she could protest.

"Yes, my Lord," she managed to gasp as his body pressed against her naked skin. She felt his hard shaft pushing against her through his robes. His hands came down her front and lingered on her breasts, briefly tracing her nipples before moving down to explore the rest of her body.

Her chest heaved in anticipation as his cool hands traced over her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps wherever they touched.

Voldemort then grabbed onto her firmly and spun the two of them around, pushing Bellatrix down on the table. She let herself fall back and her hands came up over her head.

"Touch yourself," Voldemort whispered, demanding a show.

She bit her lower lip as she lay stretched out, completely naked before him, panting heavily, and she brought her hands down her own body. She pressed her palms over her breasts, her waist, her hips, and down to her wet pussy, touching herself for him as he looked at her with his snake-like eyes. She continued tracing her free hand over her writhing body, feeling her own pointed nails against her soft skin. His breathing quickened as he looked at her with his eyes full of lust, and she smiled that wry smile of hers.

It killed him. He loved that bloodthirsty, sadistic smile that seemed to show itself when somebody was about to get hurt.

"Inside me," she breathed, writhing on the table in anticipation. She was so wet - she needed him desperately. Unable to stop herself, she reached up and grabbed onto him by the collar of his robe, pulling him down on top of her.

"Stop," he hissed aggressively, seizing her wrists and slamming them back up over her head.

She made a small noise at the pain of her wrists slamming on the hard wooden surface, but she held eye contact. Her breast was heaving with the agony of not being able to have her way with him. She wanted nothing more than to run her hands and her tongue over every inch of his body.

For a moment he seemed to not know what to do about her passionate will to touch him. Then a smile crept onto his face. Bellatrix smiled back, although she wasn't sure why. She just liked to see that ruthless look in his eyes.

Voldemort leaned his face close to her forearm - right where her Dark Mark was - and pressed his tongue to it, licking slowly all the way up to her wrist. "Nagini," he purred, then spoke to the serpent in parceltongue. "Ensure she doesn't move, Nagini."

Bellatrix moaned at the sound of her master hissing to the snake, and the feel of his cold tongue sliding down her arm. She closed her eyes to listen to his purring voice.

He continued to slide his tongue across her palm, pausing to suck on each of her fingers with their long, spiked nails, sending an enticing sensation all the way down to her toes.

It was then that Bellatrix suddenly snapped her eyes open again, realizing that he had just called Nagini back into the room.

For the first time, Voldemort saw fear on Bellatrix's face. Her luminescent eyes grew wider and her lower lip pouted with uncertainty. Voldemort couldn't help but feel aroused at the look on her face, and he smiled down at her.

"Please, my Lord," she begged, not sure what he had in mind.

"Relax, Bellatrix," he murmured, lowering himself so his lips barely grazed hers. "It will only hurt if you struggle."

She whimpered as she felt the snake slither between them, up against her thighs, over her breasts, and past her face. The snake stopped when it reached her hands, and she felt it wrap around her wrists until she was tightly bound in place.

She gasped as her master moved his lips down to her throat, kissing her tenderly. His fingers played with her hard nipples and made her even wetter. He nibbled at the skin around her neck.

His hard shaft pushed against her through his robe, and it tormented her that she couldn't take off his clothes and have her way with him.

"Please," she begged again, not sure how much more teasing she could take.

Voldemort loved it. He loved seeing her suffer in sexual agony, possibly just as much as he loved seeing a muggle writhe under the cruciatus curse.

He kissed her chest. Her stomach. He moved down to her loins, and hovered. His lips grazed her skin and he breathed softly on her as he moved even lower.

Bellatrix let out a high-pitched cry, her eyes rolling. Her wrists had pulled slightly when she shuddered, and Nagini tightened her already-vice-like grip on Bellatrix's arms with a slow hiss.

Voldemort put a hand on each of her inner thighs and pushed, slowly, to open her legs as wide as they would go. Then he breathed over her curls, causing her to pant even harder.

"Oh, my Lord," she gasped, trying to look down at him. He thought he heard another whimper escape her pouting lips.

He gave her one lick that caused her to tremble from head to toe as if she was ready to burst. He then took his hand and opened her folds, working his tongue through each crevice slowly and intricately, loving the taste of this exquisite witch.

"You torture me," she breathed. She was trembling uncontrollably, gasping with the unbearable pleasure. His took his finger pulsed it in and out of her, stroking her in areas that made her cry out in ecstasy, and he worked his tongue quickly across her clit.

His tongue moved in quick vibrations, and the unnatural coldness of it was like nothing Bellatrix had ever experienced. She found herself gasping uncontrollably as she writhed in agony.

"Please, let me touch you, master," she moaned when she found the ability to speak, causing Nagini to hiss loudly as Bellatrix struggled against the bond around her wrists.

Voldemort smiled, lifting himself over her so he looked down at her pouting lips and wild, lust-filled eyes. Her black hair was spread across the table as a result of her struggles, and he stroked it fondly.

He sat up and slowly removed his robe. She bit her lip at the torment of staring at his muscled chest without being able to touch it. She tried to look lower but couldn't move enough to do so.

"You want to touch me, my dear Bellatrix?" he murmured, climbing back on top of her.

"Yes," she gasped, heaving.

He pressed his bare skin into hers. He looked contemplative as he played with her hair, savoring the sight of her panting in agony as she lay beneath him.

"You want Nagini to release you?" he breathed into her ear.

"Yes," she sighed, barely audible.

He entered her. She gasped in pleasure, lifting her legs to wrap them around his firm upper body.

"Go, Nagini," he said in parseltongue, still close to Bellatrix's ear. Over the years he'd come to notice just how much it killed her to hear him speak to his serpent.

The snake slowly released her grasp on Bellatrix's wrists and slithered back down the length ofthe table.. Bellatrix shuddered as the snake's cold scales glided past her side, then pulled her arms down hesitantly, rubbing her wrists where Nagini had been bound tightly enough to cause bruising.

"Very well," Voldemort said, and he had barely gotten the words out when Bellatrix reached her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, kissing him fiercely.

She still had her legs locked around him and didn't let go. She thrust him deeper into her and rolled them over so that he was lying down on the table and she was on top.

Before he could protest the dominance she reached behind her and snatched her wand off the table where Voldemort had thrown it. She flicked the wand quickly and a chair from behind them dissolved into a rope, binding itself tightly to Voldemort and the table so he couldn't struggle beneath her.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her, but she just laughed darkly and leaned down to kiss him with passionate force. Her tongue glided playfully inside his mouth, and then she moved down his neck and onto his chest, licking him slowly as she pulsed rhythmically against him. She heard him let out an involuntary groan as she moved her body against his, writhing in ecstasy.

He wasn't sure how he felt about Bellatrix holding him down like that. He naturally felt like he should call Nagini back into the room so he could have control of the situation. But this dominance was the very quality he loved about sweet Bellatrix.

He watched her sit up so that he was as deep into her as he could go, and watched her breasts bounce as she leaned back, pulsing on top of him. Her eyes rolled and she gasped with pleasure.

No, he decided he didn't mind this at all.

Bellatrix opened her eyes and looked down at her master. His eyes were filled with lust and he was panting heavily. She ran her hands over his chest and arms, feeling every inch of her incredible master. He began to thrust more forcefully into her and she moaned, reaching for her wand so she could untie the bonds that held him down. She wanted him to touch her.

He rolled over the second she let him and held her firmly down onto the table, pounding hard into her. She made a noise with each thrust, and he kept going harder. He pinched her nipples roughly as her breasts bounced with the motion.

"Yes!" she cried involuntarily. Her hands had come up behind him and were beginning to draw blood as she clawed at his back, unable to control herself.

He kept pounding as hard as he could. She had opened her legs as wide as they would allow, so that her heels were resting on the edge of the table on either side.

Voldemort knew when he looked into Bellatrix's eyes that she was close. He leaned down so he could kiss her deeply, working his tongue into her throat.

They moved in unison, rocking against each other as they approached climax. Voldemort's breathing began to quicken. Bellatrix was gasping for air.

"I'm going to..." Bellatrix gasped, "My Lord..."

Voldemort reached a hand behind her head and dug it into her thick hair. He gripped tightly and pulled her into him, kissing her hard.

Bellatrix tightened around Voldemort and climaxed, letting out a scream of absolute ecstasy. Voldemort moaned and erupted into her, shooting his hot liquid up into her stomach. It seemed to last an eternity as they stared into each other's eyes, feeling an intense pleasure beyond what either of them had ever experienced before.

With one more kiss, slow and tender, Voldemort lifted himself off Bellatrix and they both lay there panting.

Neither Bellatrix nor Voldemort knew what would happen the following night at Hogwarts. But if the worst should happen, they both knew that they would leave this world without regrets.


End file.
